


Once there was a burrito

by sjosh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Josh and his burrito, What Have I Done, and i cry, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjosh/pseuds/sjosh
Summary: The first bite of the burrito was hot, too hot to taste much but it didn’t burn him so he kept going.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [banloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banloki/gifts).



> I AM SORRY OKAY? This whole thing was inspired by Josh's snapchats and my bestfriend really wanted me to write this. It's horrible, no one haven't checked this for grammar mistakes or anything so i'm sorry. Gonna delete this soon anyway.

"Thanks" Josh said as waiter placed the burrito plate right in front of him. He rubbed his hands together as he looked at the massive burrito, heat rising off the cheese and the pool of sauce it sat in. It looked extremely delicious and a small grin appeared his face as he took his phone out of his pocket, he opened snapchat taking a photo and adding a text "this burrito will last me 4 weeks". He chuckled as he slided his phone back into his pocket before took the fork out of his rolled up napkin and dug into the burrito. 

The first bite of the burrito was hot, too hot to taste much but it didn’t burn him so he kept going. Josh worked his way through the middle first, cutting through the soft tortilla beneath the sauce with ease. The beans were seasoned perfectly, and the beef was tender and easy to chew. It was delicious maybe the best burrito he ever had and it seemed that the more he ate, the more he wanted to. 

Josh was in so much hurry as he was eating that the fork hit his teeth and a quiet groan escaped his lips as some of the sauce fell down to his chin. "Shit." he muttered by himself as he reached his hand to took napkin and claned up the mess from his chin. Josh couldn't believe he was making a mess like some little boy but after all he didn't pay attention to how he was eating, he was just focusing on the marvellous taste of the burrito. He shrug his shoulders before dug his fork back into his warm juicy burrito.

He moved another mouthful of this divine mexican food into his mouth, chewing those soft beans and perfectly cooked beef between his teeth, making a quiet hum of pleasure. Yes, it definitely was the best burrito he ever had.

Before Josh could notice the plate was empty and a gasp escaped his lip. He was kinda amused he had eat that huge ass burrito as fast as he did but well, it was the best burrito ever so he wasn't surprised. Even after he finished eating he was able to taste the mix of flavours in his mouth. Josh placed his fork and knife on the plate before he took off his phone from his pocket taking another picture now of his empty plate.

"4 minutes*"

Josh was feeling somewhat proud.


End file.
